Archery bows have been in existence in many forms for thousands of years. Many ancient bows were shot or drawn using the thumb of the archer or a pair of fingers to draw and release the drawstring of a bow. Today, bows come in many forms to include recurve and compound bows. Bows are drawn using either fingers or mechanical release aids. Mechanical release aids increase accuracy, reduce pressure on the archer's fingers and reduce the likelihood of an accidental release. Furthermore, mechanical releases can further increase the accuracy by being used with a D-loop or short string attached to the drawstring. A D-loop or short string also can reduce wear and tear on the drawstring.